<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Came from Outer Space! by Lonelygreydog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620357">It Came from Outer Space!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygreydog/pseuds/Lonelygreydog'>Lonelygreydog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcholism, Drug Use, Implied Child Abuse, Trigger Warnings, basically what the summary says, cursing, mentions of sexual abuse, nothing extreme, some violence, trigger warning: 1950s society. Can't ignore the horrors of history unfortunately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygreydog/pseuds/Lonelygreydog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1953, and Kate never thought her life would be more complicated than boys and highschool. While camping one night, Kate sees what at first appears to be a meteor shower -- but it is actually a crash-landing alien spaceship! After investigating the crater from the impact, she finds a secret that could change her life forever. Now she’s dodging shield agents, investigating secrets clouded in mystery, and getting involved with all sorts of interesting people all to protect a secret she’s not sure is worth protecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Kate Bishop/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Came from Outer Space!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun set steadily under the darkening mountains, illuminating the forest in dying golden rays and deep, purple shadows that threatened to dance and flicker into something the imagination would turn vile. As the last break of light dove further and gradually lower, the chill of an early spring night jeopardized the camper’s ability to continue as they had during the day. Their campfire was becoming their only source of light, meaning they would have to turn to their tents early. But the night was still young, and none of the campers were ready to retire. That would mean defeat. </p><p>Kate poked at the fire with a stick. The dying embers sparked up towards her face, and she leapt back to avoid being burned by the ribbons of yellow-orange.</p><p>“Be careful, will you?” Cassie’s voice cut through the silence, seldom interrupted by the cry of an owl. The low light made it hard to see, meaning Kate had to squint to make out Cassie’s form against the shadows. She was studying for a class, and no matter how much Kate had complained about her ruining the fun, she would not put her book down. Instead, she looked up from it, a hint of humor caught in her eye,“I heard hair is pretty flammable, and I’d bet you’re trying to grow your hair out after whoever took scissors to your bangs did that.”</p><p>Kate wrinkled her nose, and Cassie laughed. </p><p>“How funny. We’re all laughing.” She pouted, which was an expression that often rested on her face. Her lips were pinched together, and a deep frown wrinkled her forehead. “Now why don’t you put that down and join me out here? Night’s just beginning.”</p><p>“After all those scary alien stories you told?” Cassie shivered, “No thank you. I think I’ll just hide in my tent and wait for day-break”</p><p>Kate’s lips turned upward, and she leaned towards Cassie with a melody caught in her voice, “Come on Cassie, don’t tell me you're scared.”</p><p>“Of course I’m not scared. I just have my wits about me.” Cassie’s voice raised at the end, but the wavering of her inflection, and the crack of her last word, betrayed her. Her voice softened, and she explained, “If something were to come out of the woods, tonight would be a perfect night for that, that’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>“Whatever. You go and hide in your tent. I think I’m going to go for a walk.” The young woman stood up, the last light of the fire casting a deep shadow over her face.</p><p>“Kate.” Cassie whispered into the wind.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>“I know. I know. I’ll be right back. I just want to see if I can get a better view of the stars where the trees aren’t blocking everything.” Kate motioned to the canopy of branches and leaves that shifted lazily in the breeze. “ You know, tonight’s in my horoscope. We’re in Aries.”</p><p>“I don’t even know what that means, but have fun.” Cassie zipped up her tent, and Kate heard her settle into her sleeping bag. Once the noise of movement died down, Kate watched as the light in Cassie’s tent flickered out. </p><p>Kate clicked on her flashlight, and without a moment’s hesitation, she ventured into the thick of trees.</p><p>There was a path beaten out by hikers, but down that road was a dense assembly of oak and aspen. In order to get a proper view of the stars, Kate had to cut through the forest. She lowered herself over a rock, and shivered against the chilling breeze that winter left behind. She heard the call of an owl, then another, answering the first. When she reached the edge of the clearing, her legs were already scratched by the dense foliage and bushes.</p><p>The sky was darkened by the new moon, which made the stars shine more brightly in contrast. Kate’s head hung upward in awe, and she swore she saw a shooting star. It did not take Kate long to realize that what she was seeing was not just a wishing star, but in fact a meteor shower. Tailing one large rock were fragments of glowing dust, filling the sky with a fiery hue. “Cassie!” Kate called out, running back the way she came, fumbling to get over rocks and around bushes. “Cassie!” Her skirt snagged on a branch, and Kate winced as she heard a rip. “Cassie” She panted, hand reaching to unzip the tent of the sleeping teen.</p><p>The beam of the flashlight shone over Cassie’s resting form, and she squinted against the light, her lips parting for a sigh. “Kate, get that damn light out of my face.”</p><p>“Cassie! There’s a meteor shower!” Kate’s hand extended upward, gesturing towards the night sky. </p><p>This piqued her interest, and Cassie shot up like a rocket, fumbling to get out of her sleeping bag and out the tent. Kate’s grin widened as the younger teen looked up in awe, her eyes glimmering with fascination. “That’s marvelous Kate,” Cassie murmured softly, sleep still shaking out of her voice, “But, doesn’t that look a little close? It’s awful big”</p><p>Kate rubbed her eyes, looking up towards the sky. It was a marble against the dark of night, far too small to be of any concern to Kate.“What are you talking about? That’s just what a meteor looks like.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Cassie pointed upward, “I mean, look at that.”</p><p>Kate squinted, now noticing the sheer size of the comet. Even though it was miles and miles in the sky, it had to be at least the size of a baseball, and growing. It had been the size of a mere marble seconds ago. Kate watched as the meteor took on the size of a bowling ball, catching more flames as it descended from the heavens. Kate froze,“Uh, Cassie?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We should run.” Kate bent over to pick up her belongings, which consisted of a backpack full of supplies and a small radio. Throwing the bag over her shoulders, Kate inched towards the hiking trail that led back to their car, hoping Cassie would follow. When she didn’t, Kate remained standing as she were, tall and strong as the oak. </p><p>“Are you kidding me? We should check it out when it lands.” Cassie exclaimed, bouncing on the back of her heels. “It’s probably just going to burn off in the atmosphere anyway.”</p><p>“Don’t you think that would have happened already?”</p><p>Cassie shrugged, “I dunno.” She started towards the forest, looking back at her friend when she reached the edge. “You coming?”</p><p>He resigned herself to whatever fate Cassie signed for them, and ventured towards the direction the meteor was to land. </p><p>It did not take long for the forest to echo with the cracking of tree trunks and the brilliant explosion of bright red and orange hues hitting earth, deafening like the sound of thunder. There was a kick to it, the force of the air rushing from the site, knocking the teens off their feet. Kate was quick to wrestle her way back up, and she pushed forth towards the direction where the heavens fell to earth. Cassie hesitated, but her apprehension to be alone had her quickly trailing after the older teen.<br/>
Perhaps in a time less alarming, Kate would have found the view below them to have been breathtaking. Just like out of the movies, foreign-looking technology sprouted from the ground like a splintered trunk. It was hard to make out, but through squinted eyes and the trails of red flame, Kate could make out the silvery-blue walls that lined the rocket in a manner she had never seen in a vehicle before. Her feet moved her forwards as if they had a mind of their own.</p><p>Kate jogged down the crater, stumbling over the loose dirt. She fell back on one hand, sliding down the gravel and only catching herself when she got to the bottom of the hill, where the smoking vehicle was resting. With the cool dark night, and the hum of the strange object, Kate couldn’t shake the feeling that she was a character in one of those horror movies that Tommy made her watch so often. In the dark, she felt like a moth to a lantern as she gravitated towards the ship.</p><p>Kate’s flashlight shone on the wreckage, and she noticed that there was an opening in the ship just big enough for her to squeeze inside. The idea turned in her mind, and she decided better of it. If this was truly an extraterrestrial craft, then there was something inside. Something Kate did not want to find. Or it to find her. “Cassie!”, Kate turned around, calling to her friend at the top of the crater.</p><p>“What did you find?” She called back, cupping her hands around her mouth. She was a dot on the top of the hill to Kate.</p><p>Kate let out a shaky breath, turning back towards the ship. Her flashlight caught on the form of a body, and she screamed, dropping the light to the ground. This thing--whatever is was--was not human. Where normal human eyes were laid reflective blue eyes, like that of a cat, that had slit pupils in the middle that widened when the light shone on them. His skin, instead of a shade of brown or tan, was a deep hue of blue. Then, as if he noticed this too, his skin shifted from blue to tan. </p><p>He rushed at her, and Kate screamed again, only to have his large hand cover her mouth. His other arm wrapped around her torso. Squirming against her captor, she tried to call out, only to be muffled by the hand on her mouth. She desperately tried to remember any self defense that could help her, and she tried to kick behind her. His grip on her tightened, and she felt the warmth of his skin against her, a nice break from the chill of the night. She shook that thought out of her head. Nothing about this was nice. </p><p>The alien waited for the woman to calm down, and only then did he release her from his hold. Kate tried to run away, and fast, but the alien caught up to her quickly with his inhuman speed. His form blurred as he dashed towards her, and she heard the wind wir behind him. Soon, his hand was grabbing her upper arm. Maybe Kate was imagining this, but the creature looked scared. </p><p>“D’fala doné” He demanded, hand still wrapped around Kate’s arm. When he didn’t get a response, he continued, “Diné Hala-vin on fal?”</p><p>“Look” Kate stammered, trying to pull her arm away. His grip was too tight, and she resigned herself to her captor. “I don’t know what you're saying. Is this your rocket?” Kate asked, pointing to the wreckage beside them.</p><p>His eyes contracted into slivers, and his expression hardened. His arm extended towards the crash, and he repeated “Rocket?”</p><p>“Yes. Does it belong to you?” Her speech was slow, and she pointed towards the alien.</p><p> He seemed to understand this, and he pointed at the ship, then himself. “Rocket.” He repeated, seeming frustrated that he couldn’t communicate any further than that. He stomped his foot on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. If she wasn’t so scared, Kate would have found it cute or funny, but she could not force herself to feel that under the current pressure. With the show of emotion, which Kate previously thought impossible from the alien, she almost felt bad for it. It was stranded on a foreign planet with no way to communicate.</p><p>Kate sighed, pressing her fingers to the side of her temple.“Look, we can’t just wait around her for people to find you. Who knows what they’d do.”</p><p>Kate heard Cassie jogging down the hill, the pebbles and rocks of the crater wall sent cascading down the hill after her. Kate put a hand up, motioning for Cassie to stop. She heard her stop, but it took a moment for the wave of rocks to halt their journey down the hill.</p><p>“Diné-val on fal?” The alien demanded, motioning broadly towards the younger teen. Kate saw Cassie’s body tense at the sudden exposure. “Da’on mina Hala-fin fil Hala-nol?”</p><p>“That’s just Cassie. Calm down.” Kate waved him off dismissively, turning towards her friend. “I found an alien”</p><p>“I see that” Cassie responded palely. Her eyes were wide, drifting along the tall form of the man who was dressed oddly to her. Other than being torn in a few places, his uniform was tight against his skin in shades of white and green. If she was not mistaken, it was a military uniform with a strange metallic belt and bracers around his wrists. She turned to Kate, but she still kept the alien in the corner of her vision just in case he decided to do something.“What are you going to do with him?”</p><p>Kate registered the situation with a strained breath, the question turning circles in her mind. She frowned, there really being only one course of action that made a sliver of sense to her, “Take him home with me I guess. He has nowhere else to go.” </p><p>“Does he have a name?”</p><p>“I dunno. Let me ask.” Kate motioned to herself, softly telling him her name. “Kate.”</p><p>The alien offered a quick smile with his lips pinched thin, motioning towards himself before saying “Kree”</p><p>Kate called back to Cassie, “His name is Kree!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>